


Daddy's not coming home

by Erzs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leve - Stydia, Short, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos y emociones de Lydia sobre su madre. Sobre su vida y sobre sus amigos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's not coming home

Se despierta de nuevo a media noche. Más bien la despierta el ruido, ese que hace su madre en la planta baja llorando. Sabe que es algo cruel el espiarla de esa manera, sabe que ella espera pacientemente hasta que se duerma para poder llorar libremente y aun asi no puede evitarlo. Necesita verla, necesita reconocer que ella es débil, ese es el empujón que requiere para poder ser fuerte por ambas. Para sentir que, por lo menos, ella si la necesita. Aun recuerda la noche que su padre se fue, las peleas, los gritos, los insultos y ella corriendo a ocultarse, huyendo a su propio mundo... Hacia ya años de eso. Y aun asi, ahí tenia a su madre, llorando y extrañando a su padre, aun después de todo el maldito daño que le había hecho. Se sentía sola, lo entendía, pero ¿Porqué seguía pensando en su padre? Ella era hermosa, podía conseguir cualquier hombre que deseara y aun asi, ahí estaba, sola, sufriendo. Subió de vuelta a su habitación. No quería seguir viendo ese espectáculo... Y aun asi bajaba cada noche a apreciarlo ¿Masoquismo? Tal vez.

~0~

Llega a su salón de clases. Todos la miran porque es guapa, lo sabe. Tal vez es por eso que en realidad nadie se le acerca. Se siente sola y desahuciada. El primer chico al que alguna vez había amado se había ido hace ya mucho. El siguiente había muerto, su mejor amiga había muerto y ella fue capaz de sentirlo antes que todos. Saberlo antes de que siquiera pasara... Esa es su maldición.

Y el único chico que la había tratado como su diosa, que siempre la apoyaba y la seguía diligentemente ahora tenia una nueva persona a quien seguir. No podía reclamarle nada, ella fue la que lo rechazó tanto tiempo y ahora cosechaba lo que sembraba. 

Todos tenían nuevas amistades, mejores cosas que hacer y la habían dejado sola. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir siendo la mejor. Mejor estudiante, la chica mas popular, mejor en todo. Y piensa que ocurriría si no pudiera cumplirlo ¿Si la derrotan?, Si ya no es la mejor... ¿Entonces que seria? Le aterra esa posibilidad.

Llega la clase con su madre. Aun recuerda la vez que su madre decidió entrar a trabajar a su escuela. La pesadilla de todo adolescente se podría decir, pero lo acepto resignada, sabia que de esta forma, su madre ya no sería tan dependiente de su padre, podría sentirse mejor siendo capaz de pagar sus propias cuentas. Se escapa un momento de la clase y ella sabe a donde va. No es un secreto para nadie que la maestra se escapa para fumar. Sabe que es un vicio desagradable, pero no se atreve a reclamarle nada, ella es una adulta y sabe las consecuencias que le traerá.

Voltea a la ventana, mirando al infinito y pensando, tratando de imaginar ¿Qué tal si su padre nunca se hubiera ido? ¿Qué tal si hubiera aceptado a Stiles desde un principio? ¿Si Peter nunca la hubiera mordido, despertando sus habilidades? Si Allison siguiera aquí, si Aiden siguiera aquí... Se detuvo. No podía seguir imaginado esas versiones, por más que las deseara. No podía cambiar nada de lo ocurrido. Bajo la mirada, viendo como los apuntes en su libreta empezaban a deformarse, mostrando un rostro sufriente. Se cubrió los oídos, sabia que es lo que seguía y sin poder evitarlo el grito salió de ella, alertando a todos los presentes. Cerró los ojos, sin sentir las piernas, supo que inevitablemente caería. Pero nunca tocó el suelo, pues unos brazos la recibieron

–¡Lydia! Tranquila, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti...

Aun perdiendo la conciencia oyó esa voz, sabia a quien pertenecía y eso la hacia sentir segura. Podía caer, podía tener paz en esos brazos. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Salio de la nada después de oír la misma canción del titulo por Sarah Jezebel Deva.  
> Si, quien la atrapo fue Stiles. Amo esta pareja demasiado y tenia que meterle aunque sea un detalle  
> Si les gusto o lo odiaron dejenlo en un comentario por favor. Los kudos son muy bienvenidos y apreciados tambien  
> Ten tu galleta virtual~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
